


Haunted

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M, old stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Pour la nuit d'Halloween, Hiccup et ses amis, Astrid, Vincent, Rupert, Killian et Kia, avec Dagur et Ingrid avaient eu l'idée d'explorer une maison hantée.Et alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant une vieille bâtisse à l'entrée de la ville, Hiccup maudit une fois de plus son cousin.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Pour la nuit d'Halloween, Hiccup et ses amis, Astrid, Vincent, Rupert, Killian et Kia, avec Dagur et Ingrid avaient eu l'idée d'explorer une maison hantée. Ce n'était certes pas très original, en particulier pour le soir d'Halloween, mais ça restait une idée à intéressante. En réalité, c'est Rupert qui avait eu cette idée. Les jumeaux avaient immédiatement trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et Killian avait commencé à raconter une de ces histoires d'horreurs dont il avait le secret. Astrid et Ingrid s'étaient laissées embarquer, trouvant le concept intéressant. Dagur était venu uniquement pour couvrir les arrières de sa sœur en cas de pépin. Restaient plus que Vincent et Hiccup contre. Et quand Hiccup constata que Vincent ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux regards suppliant de sa petite copine, il se résigna.  
Et alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant une vieille bâtisse à l'entrée de la ville, Hiccup maudit une fois de plus son cousin.  
Armés de lampes de poche, ils entrèrent doucement dans l'entrée. Tous les meubles étaient couverts de drap, comme si personne n'habitait plus là depuis longtemps. L'endroit avait l'air sale, et rempli de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Vincent commença à éternuer.  
-Bon, commença Rupert, on va se séparer.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commenta Hiccup.  
-La ferme, on t'a pas demandé ton avis, l'bancal.   
-Hey, tu lui parles autrement ! Dit Astrid entre ses dents alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule.   
-Quoi ? Fit Kia sans comprendre. Hiccup est bancale à cause de sa jambe, c'est pas un secret.   
-J'crois qu'elle fait référence au fait qu'une telle appellation peut blesser notre cher ami unijambiste, expliqua son frère.  
-Ah oui ? Hiccup, t'es blessé ?   
-Bon, soupira le concerné. Si on avançait ? Au lieu de tergiverser toute la nuit sur ma jambe ?  
-QUI VA LA ! Hurla une voix métallique.  
Presque tout le monde cria et courut vers la sortie de la maison. Dans cette débandade, Hiccup tomba au sol. Rupert poussa tout le monde et fut le premier dehors. Varek bouscula Dagur qui le repoussa et ils sortirent en même temps. Ingrid et Astrid suivirent et les jumeaux fermèrent la marche. Resta bientôt qu'Hiccup, toujours au sol, et qui au final n'avait pas eu si peur que ça. Pour regarder pas mal de film, il avait bien reconnu une voix déformée par un modulateur de voix. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment sur, il en fut certain quand une seconde plus tard quand un éclat de rire retentit.  
-Ha ha ! Chaque année c'est pareil !  
Hiccup distingua une silhouette en haut de l'escalier. Elle enjamba la rambarde et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle vint vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, les contours s'en précisèrent. Bientôt un jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs et des vêtements usés se tint à côté de lui.   
-Félicitations, je crois que t'es le premier à être resté.  
-J'ai pas de mérite, je suis tombé.  
L'inconnu rigola et lui tendit la main. Hiccup l'attrapa et se releva. Il épousseta ses vêtements.  
-C'est quoi ton nom ?  
-Hiccup. Et toi ?  
-Jack. Dis-moi, toit et tes copains, vous vous introduisez souvent chez les autres en pleine nuit ?  
Hiccup soupira.  
-C'est mon cousin Rupert. Il a trouvé que c'était un bon plan et comme c'est le soir d'Halloween….  
-Et vous vous êtes dit ''Super, quelle bonne idée !''  
-Disons que c'était l'écrasante majorité qui était d'accord, et le seul qui était de mon côté s'est rallié à celui de sa copine.   
Jack ricana.   
-Enfin, là, je suis en droit de porter plainte.  
Hiccup pâlit et Jack rigola.  
-Détends-toi. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te débarbouiller. T'as une sale gueule.   
-Merci.  
Hiccup le suivit. Ils sortirent de l'entrée, traversèrent un long couloir et au vu de l'état général de la maison, il se demanda s'il n'était pas tomber dans un traquenard. S'il n'allait pas finir découpé dans son congélateur. Mais Jack le conduisit dans une cuisine et alluma la lumière. La cuisine, en revanche, avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de récent et propre.  
-Pourquoi tes rideaux sont fermés ?  
-Comme ça, les gens ne voient pas si je suis chez moi. Et oui, c'est souvent que des petits malins essayés de rentrer chez moi, le soir d'Halloween. Et le reste de l'année, d'ailleurs.  
-Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?  
-Pas vraiment, je trouve ça marrant.  
Hiccup jeta un coup d’œil à sa tenue et constata qu'il était couvert de poussière. Il lava ses mains et son visage. Jack lui tendit une serviette.  
-Bon, fit Jack quand Hiccup eut fini. Tu comptes m'offrir quoi en échange de mon silence ?  
-Hein ?  
-Vous vous êtes introduit par effraction chez moi…  
-La porte était ouverte !  
Jack sourit et se pencha vers la table. Il attrapa un ordinateur portable et le posa sur le plan de travail. Il l'ouvrit et lança une vidéo. Hiccup pâlit se voyant lui et ses amis, entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils faisaient quelques pas avant qu'on entende des murmures et que la voix de Jack retentisse, faisant fuir tout le monde hors de la maison.  
-Si je montre ça aux flics, tu as une idée de ce que vous allez prendre ?  
-Tu va pas faire ça ? Hein, dis… Tu vas pas faire ça…  
-Donne moi une bonne raison.  
Hiccup réfléchit à toute vitesse. Rupert l'emmenait toujours dans ses combines à la noix et ils finissaient presque tout le temps chez les forces de l'ordre. C'était d'autant plus dérangeant que le Commissaire Principal, s'était son père. Scott Haddock. Et si Hiccup se retrouvait encore une fois chez les flics, il se sentait déjà déprimer à l'idée de la soufflante qu'il allait recevoir.   
-Pitié, dit Hiccup en se mettant à genoux et en jetant sa dignité et son amour-propre, je ferais ce que tu veux.  
Jack haussa un sourcil.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ce que tu veux.  
-Jusqu'où ira ce que je veux ?  
Hiccup pâlit et se releva.  
-Euh… Je ne suis pas…  
-J'men tape. Ça s'appelle du chantage. Alors soit tu pars maintenant, et je vais voir les flics. Soit tu te laisses faire et… J'effacerais la vidéo.  
Hiccup soupira. Son père allait le tuer, s'il finissait encore une fois au poste. Et ce que voulait faire Jack… Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible si tout le monde en parlait et le faisait tout le temps. Et comme ça Rupert arrêterait de le traiter de puceau, même s'il doute qu'il ait le courage de lui en parler un jour. Il soupira et se résolut.  
-Je reste. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Quand il sortit, environ quarante minutes plus tard, il vit que ses amis étaient déjà parti. ''Pas étonnant'', se dit-il, ''ça fait une heure que je suis dedans''. Il soupira de lassitude et commença à marcher vers chez lui, pestant contre la brûlure qu'il sentait dans son arrière-train. Jack lui, s'était endormis pas longtemps après et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester dormir là. Même si ça tentait Hiccup sur le coup, il se força à se lever quand Jack dormait profondément et se rhabilla.   
''J'ai bien fait'', se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce chantage durer indéfiniment. Non pas que son passage dans le lit de Jack soit désagréable. Jack se débrouillait bien, et il n'avait quasiment pas eu mal. Il lui arrivait de lire sur le sujet -quoi, il fallait bien qu'il se cultive, non?- et d'après les témoignages qu'il avait lu, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Si ce n'est la désagréable sensation dans ses fesses.   
Il était à mi-chemin de chez lui quand Eret, un collègue de son père s'arrêta.  
-Tout le monde te cherche.  
-Bah, je suis là, répondit laconiquement Hiccup.   
-Grimpe.  
Hiccup entra dans la voiture, morose. Eret démarra.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Rien.  
-Rupert a débarqué au commissariat en criant que tu avais disparu. Ils ont essayé de t'appeler…  
-J'ai plus de batterie.  
En réalité, c'était un mensonge. Il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Mais il ne s'était pas ennuyé à décrocher quand il faisait l'amour avec Jack.  
-Hiccup, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Cet abruti a cru que c'était une bonne idée d'aller visiter une maison hantée. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas hantée, et que quelqu'un y vit.   
-Cette personne t'a fait quelque chose ?   
-Non, non, rien, j'ai juste… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve encore au commissariat, alors j'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis.   
-Il ne t'a rien fait ?  
-Non, non t'inquiète.  
''À part me faire sentir misérable et coupable, rien du tout''  
-Je suis fatigué, je veux juste rentré chez moi.

Son père lui poussa un sermon monumental avant de le serrer contre lui en lui disant combien il était inquiet. Hiccup rentra chez lui et passa la soirée en ignorant les coups de fils de ses amis.   
Il repensa à cette soirée pendant des jours. À Jack, ses mains sur son corps, sa virilité en lui, sa douceur, son rire… Il lutta pendant des jours pour essayer d'arrêter d'y penser et quand enfin il réussit, le destin s'acharna sur lui et il le croisa dans les galeries marchandes.   
-Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre cambrioleur en herbe !  
Hiccup soupira, essayant de garder un visage imperturbable, alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses reins.   
-Je déconne, fit Jack. Tu fais quoi ?   
-Les boutiques. C'est l'anniversaire de mon père.  
-Je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire.  
-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.   
Ils marchèrent un peu.  
-Dis donc, t'es pas très causant.  
-Désolé.  
-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? À part joué les Arsène Lupin ?   
-Je suis au lycée. Et toi ?  
-CAP petite enfance.  
Jack continua de déblatérer sur sa vie, puis enchaîna sur d'autres sujet. Et finalement, Hiccup trouvait sa compagnie agréable. Jack balançait des blagues de temps en temps, et Hiccup détournait le regard pour éviter de rire.   
-Bon, j'ai fini, soupira Hiccup, fatigué.   
-Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
-Si tu veux. Je passe juste aux toilettes.   
-Je viens avec toi.  
Dans les toilettes, Jack se colla contre un mur, ne lâchant pas Hiccup des yeux pendant qu'il faisait son affaire. Lorsqu'il se lava les mains, il n'y tient plus et demanda ce qu'il avait.  
-Rien, répondit Jack. J'admirais juste ton petit cul en me disant que j'aimais bien le voir empalé sur ma bite.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hiccup tourna pivoine.   
-Ça va… Ça va pas de… De lâcher des trucs comme ça, balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux.   
Mal lui en prit car Jack en profita pour s'approcher. Il l'enlaça par l’arrière et sans délicatesse, fourra sa main dans son caleçon. Hiccup soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière.   
-Eh bien, murmura Jack en malaxant sa virilité un peu tendue. Si je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose. Tu joues les mecs prudes mais en réalité…  
-La ferme, dit Hiccup.   
Il s'écarta de lui et se retourna en le regardant.  
-La ferme et fais-moi l'amour.  
Jack sourit.

Ils coururent presque à la voiture et Jack l'emmena chez lui. Une fois passé la porte, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés et terminèrent une deuxième fois dans la chambre de Jack. Une fois leur partie de jambes en l'air terminé, ils reprirent leur souffle quand Hiccup se releva et chercha ses habits.  
-Tu t'en vas ?   
-Tu ne crois pas que je vais rester ?   
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-J'en sais rien, fit Hiccup, fatigué et énervé d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Parce que tu m'utilises juste pour te vider les couilles.  
-Hey, fit Jack en se redressant dans le lit, j'ai jamais dit ça !   
-Genre. Tu pièges tous les mecs qui passent rentrent chez toi pour pouvoir les baiser sans problème et…   
Jack se leva, énervé.  
-Arrête ça, c'est n'importe quoi !   
-C'est ça, ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme un connard avec les autres ! Hurla Hiccup.  
-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !  
-Rien, laisse tomber.  
Hiccup s'assit sur le lit et laça ses chaussures en silence. Jack s'assit à côté de lui.   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Hiccup eut un rire sans joie.  
-Il se passe que j'en ai marre. Que tu m'as baisé la semaine dernière et que je ne pense plus qu'à ça depuis. Mais je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi. Et aujourd'hui… Si ça ne me faisait pas aussi mal cœur, j'aurais vraiment apprécié cette journée…  
Jack lui prit la main délicatement.  
-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je t'avais fait du chantage, juste parce que je te trouvais mignon ?  
-Hein ? Fit Hiccup en le regardant.  
Jack sourit.  
-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cette histoire que je me tape tous les gens qu'il rentre chez moi, mais c'est des conneries. Généralement, je leur demande de me laisser leurs pognons. Et pour ce qui est de la vidéo, si tu veux savoir, je l'ai effacé. De toute façon, même si j'allais voir les flics, j'ai fait tellement de connerie, étant plus jeune, qu'ils ne prendraient pas au sérieux.   
-Donc… Tu m'as fait chanter avec du vent… Réalisa Hiccup.  
-Oui. Et maintenant que tu sais ça… Est-ce que tu veux rester quand même ?  
Hiccup se tut un instant puis le regarda. Il hocha la tête.


End file.
